paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyderXKatie: First Sight
It was a normal afternoon in Adventure Bay. Of course for Ryder, It would be a day he would never forget. Because it was the day that he met the love of his life. The adventure starts at the Pup Park, where Marshall and Chase are playing hide and seek. Chase: OK Marshall, you hide and I seek. Marshall: OK. Chase: OK, better find a good hiding spot! Marshall: Right then. Chase: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not, here I come! Now where can Marshall be??? Marshall: I hope I can be near this tree for him not to find me. Chase: Found you. Marshall: Oh, for god's sake. What gave it away? Chase: You use that hiding spot everytime! Marshall: Sure,but you know what you are? You're nothing but a- ????: Meow! Chase: Marshall, watch your language! Marshall: That wasn't me. It must have been up in that tree. {Chase and Marshall look up into the tree to find a cat stuck in a tree} Cali: Meow! Marshall: This is not good, we better tell Ryder! Chase: Yeah, let's hurry! The two pups hurry over to the Lookout, to find Rocky helping Ryder modify his ATV. Ryder: OK Rocky, time to begin my ATV's weekly modification. Rocky: Right! Ryder: Just give me the tools when I say so. Rocky: OK! Ryder: Screwdriver. Rocky: Screwdriver! Ryder: Hammer. Rocky: Hammer! Ryder: Monkey wrench. Rocky: Monkey wrench! Chase: Ryder! Ryder: Huh? (He hits his head on the side of his ATV) Ouch! Ow, my head. What's wrong? Marshall: Cat.. Stuck.. In.. Tree.. At.. Pup.. Park.. We.. Need.. To.. Get.. Her.. Down.. Ryder: Well, I guess I can modify my ATV later. Ryder pulls out his pup-pad and sends the signal. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! The PAW Patrol pups get into the elevator changing into their uniforms. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: OK, so Marshall said that a cat is stuck up in a tree. And we need to get her down. He slides his pup-pad to the fire symbol and presses the button Ryder: Marshall, I'll need your latter to get the cat down. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! Marshall gets onto the slide, sliding him down to his fire engine. The rest of the pups follow by getting on the slide, getting into their vechiles. Ryder uses the Fireman's pole to slide down onto his ATV. They later appear at the same tree Cali was stuck up on.*\ Cali: Meow! Ryder: Don't worry, we'll get you down! Marshall, if you may. Marshall: I'm fired up! Arf Arf! His latter comes out Ryder climbs up Marshall's latter to get Cali out of the tree. Ryder: There you go. Remember if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help! ????: My cat! Thank you so much for saving her! Ryder: Well, it's all in a day's wor- He pauses, and notices the beatiful young blonde standing in front of him. The young blonde notices Ryder, she also pauses to notice the cute boy standing in front of him. They are both in love with each other. Ryder: H-Hi. Young Blonde: H-Hi. Ryder: I'm Ryder. Young Blonde: I'm Katie. Ryder: Well it's nice to meet you. Katie: You too. I gotta get going. I have some pets to groom,but I can talk to you later? Ryder: Sure. Katie: Bye. Ryder's eyes turn into hearts, he now knows that the love of his life has walked into his The End. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes